fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Meta
Anarchia Totalnej Porażki - odc. 13 (finał) Nagle było można zauważyć stażystów i producentów, którzy rozbierali wyspę. Chris: 'What? Co robicie? '''Stażysta I: '''Mam dość tego programu! '''Stażysta II: '''Jasne. '''Producent: '''Nie stać Cię na budżet. '''Chris: 'Że... co? 'Producent: '''Masz tylko dokładnie dwa dni na rozegranie finału. Inaczej Pahkitew kończy, a ty trafisz za kratkami. intro Domek Finalistów ''Finaliści nie byli w dobrym humorze ;u; '''Duncan: Oj, to jednak będzie koniec. Rocky: 'Ten finał jednak będzie klapą. ''Znalazł płytkę 'Rocky: '''Trzeba będzie się wślizgnąć i obejrzeć, co tam się dzieje. ''Pobiegł do studia, a Duncan sprawdzał gdzie on jest 'Duncan: '''Błagam, bez numerów! ''Dosłownie Rocky pobiegł do studia, ale Duncan nie był tego świadom 'Duncan: '''Ech... życie może być czasami frustrujące. ''Nagle ktoś rozbił szybę i Duncan oberwał kamieniem 'Duncan: '''Lepiej pójdę coś zjeść. ''Poszedł sobie przyrządzić sniadanie Poczynania Rocky'ego 'Rocky: '''Tak, tutaj jest to studio. ''Studio wyglądało tak, jak w Plejadzie Gwiazd. Rocky postanowił wsunąć płytkę i obejrzał nagranie 'Rocky: '''A to mali... '(PZ) Rocky: 'Więc jednak Chris też ma dobre serce. Tylko to wina producentów i stażystów. Mnie też by taka trema "zjadła", jak to mówią. Ale pomogę Chrisiakowi i mogę wygrać Haj$ dla Victorii i dla siebie :-) '''Rocky: '''Może Chris będzie prosił o pomoc. ''Poszedł do domku informując o tym zdarzeniu Duncan'a 'Rocky: '''A ten gdzie powiał? ''Zaczął go wszędzie szukać 'Rocky: '''Jeszcze nie szukałem... gdzie... ano tak, w stołówce! ''Wybiegł czym prędzej jak szalony do stołówki... Poczynania Duncana A tymczasem Duncan sobie poszedł szukać czegoś do jedzenia 'Duncan: '''Co by tu zjeść? ''Spojrzał na różne kremy, golarki i różne kosmetyczne rzeczy 'Duncan: '''Tak, ten sezon to kicha. ''Nagle zauważył go Chef '''Chef: '''Duncan! Ratuj, ratuj! '''Duncan: '''Co Chefuńciu? '''Chef: ''ledwo co mówił Rany boskie. Pro-pro '''Duncan: 'Zaczął szperać dalej w szafkach ''Mów inbecylu! '''Chef: '''Po ra-ra ''Wbiegł też Rocky do stołówki Rocky: 'DEBILNI PRODUCENCI ATAKUJĄ CHRISA I GROŻĄ ZNISZCZENIEM SZTUCZNEJ WYSPY!!! '''Chef: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ''Ubrał się w strój owieczki i wybiegł w stołówki 'Duncan: '''Ale z niego debil. ''Walnął kremem w Rocky'ego 'Rocky: '''Weź uważaj. ''Duncan złapał go za koszulkę i próbował mu ostrzyc włosy 'Duncan: '''Posłuchaj mnie dzieciaczku, ja chcę ten milion, bo mi się przyda. Podpiszę umowę na uniwersytet, dostanę za niego 3 razy więcej baksów i powypuszczam wszystkich z więzienia! ''Rocky odparł się i kopnął go w krocze 'Rocky: '''Nikt do mnie nie będzie zaczynał, zrozumiałeś naldertanczyku? ''delikatnie go puścił ''Rozumiem twoją sytuację, jesteś goniony przez swoją rodzinę, która jest policją. Natomiast ja mam na odwrót, ja jestem pomocnikiem policjanta i gonię groźnych zbirów, a że Tobie współczuję planuję Cię zostawić. '''Duncan: '''Ty mnie rozumiesz? ''Jego twarz odwróciła się do niego 'Rocky: '''Błagam, tak to bym dał dawno już Ciebie złapał. '''Duncan: '''Dobry jesteś. ''Klepnął go po plecach 'Rocky: '''A teraz idziemy do Chrisa i pomagamy mu. ''Oboje poszli do Chrisa Wyspa Pahkitew, Godzina 18:30 'Producent: '''Pamiętaj, za 2 dni o tej samej porze, osiemnastej trzydzieści, chcę widzieć zwycięzce z walizką, który wygrał. '''Ochroniarz I: '''Będziemy patrzeć, jak radzisz sobie poprzez umieszczone kamery. '''Producent: '''Każde dotknięcie kamery skutkuje porażenie prądem, kamery to roboty i masz 2 dni na zrobienie finału, papatki. '''Ochroniarz II: '''I niech to będzie tru... ''Producent zabrał go do auta wraz z tym pierwszym i odjechali '''Chris: '''O nie ''Wziął papierową torebkę i zaczął w nią dmuchać ''Mamy tylko dwa dni, spokojnie Chris, spokojnie. '''Duncan: '''Więc jakie zadanie? '''Chris: ''Zaczął płakać Skończyły mi się pomysły! '''Rocky: '''Nie płacz ''Poklepał go ''Może coś związane z radioaktywnością? '''Duncan: '''Plejadą Gwiazd? '''Chris: '''To musi być coś oryginalne! '(PZ) Rocky: Meh... biedny Chris... '(PZ) Duncan: '''Dwa dni, a ten kleń zmarnował pół godziny! Brawo, jak się wyrobimy? Wyspa Pahkitew, Godzina 19:00 '''Chris: 'Żeby zrobić coś specjalnego, Komandoska Zoey, ja i Chef (baranek) zrobiliśmy konkurs "2 dni dookoła Wyspy!" 'Komandoska Zoey: '''Zemsty, ty kretynie! '''Chris: '''Nie marnuj mi czasu antenowego! Będziecie musieli przebiec wyspę wśród pułapek, które występowały w sezonach 1-7. Na początek - kopo start. Jedziemy... '''Duncan: '''Zgoda. '''Chris: '''I... '''Rocky: '''A gdzie Mike? '''Komandoska Zoey: '''Jest w szpitalu. START!!! ''Duncan pobiegł, a Rocky za nim 'Chris: '''Czy widać, że jestem trochę poddenerwowany? '''Zoey: '''NIE TAK BARDZO JAK WKURZONA ZOEY!!! '''Chris: '''A cio się stało z Mike'iem? '''Zoey: '''Robisz się dziecinny - _ - '''Chris: '''Dobra. ''I usiedli na pieńku czekając na uczestników Wyspa Pahkitew, Godzina 19:20 ''Aktualne miejsca:'' #'Duncan '- 16 minut 18 sekund #'Rocky '- 17 minut 09 sekund 'Duncan: '''To trzeba będzie zaczynać biec. ''Duncan omijał pułapki, to znaczy żrące ogniste kwiaty, które cały czas ziały ogniem. Duncan praktycznie miał do pokonania jeszcze z 12 takich kółek, natomiast Rocky... 'Rocky: '''Błagam! ''Rocky miał 15 kółek, ale trudniejszych niż Duncan 'Duncan: '''Jeszcze tylko 12 kółek... ''Duncan w dwie minuty pokonałby jedno takie kółko, ale Rocky nie wiadomo 'Rocky: '''Kurdę, kiedy koniec? ''Rocky wbiegł prosto na Duncana 'Duncan: '''Nie oszukasz przeznaczenia, więc nie oszukuj. '''Rocky: '''Zgoda. ''Wybiegł na swoje miejsce, a tymczasem... 'Zoey: '''Dwa dni? Nie wyrobią! '''Chris: '''Nie bądź pesymistką. '''Zoey: '''Szkoda, żeś tego nie zrobił w 12 odcinku. '''Chris: '... '''Zoey: '''Ach! Wyspa Pahkitew, Godzina 20:10 ''Aktualne miejsca:'' #'Duncan '- 38 minuty 20 sekund #'Rocky '- 44 minut 44 sekundy Cały czas chłopaki wykonywali ognisty tor przeszkód. Natomiast Duncan opadał z sił, a jeszcze było 5 kółek przed nim, a Rocky, o dziwo - 14. 'Duncan: '''Rany, jak to męczy. To jak Tour de Pologne. '''Rocky: '''A ja mam o 9 więcej kółek przed tobą. '''Duncan: '''Rusz się. ''Trafił go patykiem, a ten zaczął biec szalony 'Duncan: '''On jest apsychiczny? ''Zaczął przed nim uciekać 'Rocky: '''Chyba asexowny. ''Zdjął z siebie koszulkę i zdarł podkoszulek. Zaczął się rozbierać i opalać. '''Zoey: '''Jaki on sexy! <3 A jakby erotycznie tańczył na rurze. Pokazywał szalony taniec w bieliźnie, dotykał się :* Oboje z Mike'iem zrobili by sexy show! '''Chris: '''Zoey, wszystko w porządku? Wyspa Pahkitew, Godzina 21:00 ''Aktualne miejsca:'' #'Duncan '- 1 godzina 12 minut 08 sekund #'Rocky '- 1 godzina 38 minut 21 sekund Duncan pokonał pierwsze pułapki, ale o 22:00 pomyślał, że pójdzie spać. Więc drugą pułapką było pokonanie zmutowanych ptaszków 'Duncan: '''Lepsza wersja tych małych. ''Duncan zaczął z nimi walczyć 'Duncan: '''50? A nie da się więcej? ''Nagle jakiś ptak dziabnął go w głowę 'Duncan: '''Zabiję! ''Wyjął nóż i... zabił 20 ptaków 'Duncan: '''Jeszcze 17 takich gnojków. ''Rocky'emu zostały 4 kółka do pokonania, ale postanowił, że się nie podda 'Rocky: '''Jak będę półnago, to może mnie nie będą atakować. ''Obszedł jeszcze terytorium z 2 razy. 'Rocky: '''Dam radę! ''Nagle większe roślinki zaczęły go atakować 'Rocky: '''AŁA! Teraz ja! ''Wdał się w bójkę z kwiatkami. Po 5 minutach przegrał i było mu widać d##ę '(PZ) Rocky: '''Dosyć! '''Zoey: '''Wow, a jaka perfekcyjna pupka. <3 '''Chris: '''ZOE!!! ''Wyłączył telewizor 'Zoey: '''JA TO OGLĄDAM!!! :3 ''Włączyła go. Wyspa Pahkitew, Godzina 22:15 ''Aktualne miejsca:'' #'Duncan '- 1 godzina 57 minut 10 sekund #'Rocky '- 2 godziny 30 minut 15 sekund Duncan pokonał wszystkie ptaki i udał się w poszukiwanie papu i miejsca do spania 'Duncan: '''Poszukam jakiegoś schronienia i o 5 ruszam, muszę mieć 6 godzin lub zabiję xD ''Znalazł jakieś pomieszczenie 'Duncan: '''Więc idę spać. ''Miejsce okazało się jakieś opuszczone i irytujące 'Duncan: 'Żałocha... Opuścił domek Rocky'emu szło gorzej, ale przynajmniej pokonał kółka 'Rocky: '''Rety kabarety, rany boskie częstochowskie! ''Miał (jakim cudem) 1138 ptaków do pokonania '''Rocky: '''Może ta pilarka coś pomoże? '''Zoey: '''Woopiti woop! Zaraz się zacznie. <3 '''Chris: '''Chyba to ponownie wyłączę. '''Zoey: '''A tylko spróbuj. Nie waż się wyłączyć! Wyspa Pahkitew, Godzina 00:00 ''Aktualne miejsca:'' #'Duncan '- 3 godziny 23 minuty 06 sekund #'Rocky '- 4 godziny 8 minut 11 sekund Duncan cały czas poszukiwał jakiegoś miejsca na nocleg 'Duncan: '''ARGH! On mnie wyścignie -.- ''Nagle zauważył jakieś drzewo z przyciskami 'Duncan: '''Błagam... '(PZ) Duncan: 'Jak wygrać program skoro tak tu wszystko jest obrzydliwe? ''Rocky miał jeszcze do pokonania 2 ptaki 'Rocky: '''I co ptaszki kutaszki? Trzeba było mi dać wygrać ;u; ''Pokonał wszystkie ptaku i zaczął szukać jakiegoś domku na drzewie Poczynania Duncana 'Duncan: '''O czwartej trzeba będzie ruszyć, inaczej po herbacie. ''Niestety, przez 20 minut nic nie znalazł '(PZ) Duncan: '''Cóż, będzie trzeba to znieść. '''Duncan: '''A co mi tam? Idę dalej! ''Nagle poczuł się bardzo senny 'Duncan: '''To już się położę na ziemi. ''Poszedł spać, a Rocky był tuż koło niego 'Rocky: '''Czas się rozliczyć. ''Przywiązał go do drzewa i wrzucił go do piwnicy w nawiedzonym domu 'Rocky: '''Pora wygrać program! ''Pobiegł szukać następne pułapki Wyspa Pahkitew, Godzina 02:00 ''Aktualne miejsca:'' #'Rocky '- 4 godziny 50 minut 23 sekundy #'Duncan '- 5 godzin Rocky jakimś cudem wyścignął Duncan'a, a następną zasadzką było strzelanie z piłek. Wszyscy spali, nawet Chef, Chris i Zoey 'Rocky: '''Chyba uda mi się tego uniknąć. ''Rocky ominął z 20 strzałów, ponieważ zna się dobrze na dwóch ogniach, a to doświadczenie mu się przydało 'Rocky: '''Tak! '(PZ) Rocky: 'Kiedyś zostałem mistrzem świata w dwóch ogniach, więc wiem jak radzić sobie z takimi zagrożeniami. ''Rocky począł omijać kolejne strzały, zaś przekroczył 1/8 etapu '''Rocky: '''Jeszcze 2,9 zadań i milionik. <3 Wyspa Pahkitew, Godzina 04:00 ''AktuAktualne miejsca:'' #'Rocky '- 6 godzin 50 minut 11 sekund #'Duncan '- 7 godzin Nagle Duncan obudził się i zobaczył, że śpi i jest przywiązany 'Duncan: '''Cholera! '(PZ) Duncan: 'Ten wałkoń mnie wykiwał! Muszę nadrabiać zadanie przez czubka! '''Duncan: '''To 0 godzin snu, to oznacza wojnę! ''Wyjął trochę noży 'Duncan: '''Krwawa walka ma wielkie znaczenie. <3 ''Rocky poradził sobie z piłkami, jednakże został jeden etap, ale poszedł spać 'Rocky: '''Ten arcyciołek przegra, a ja go nawet nie rozumiem xD ''Zoey też się obudziła 'Zoey: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! KOCHAM CIĘ ROCKY!!! <3 ''Zniszczyła naszyjnik Mike'a 'Zoey: '''Ten pedał z osobowościami niech spada na szczaw! Rocky, idę do Ciebie! <3 ''Obudził się również Chris 'Chris: '''Yyy... co się dzieję? Dlaczego się obudziłem o czwartej, no tak, Zoey... Kto wygra milion dola... la... ''Zaczął się denerwować i jąkać ''Tota... la... la... '''Zoey: '''Anarchii Totalnej Porażki! <3 ''Puściła focha ''Co za debilna nazwa. Poranek, Godzina 08:00 '''Chris (przez megafon): '''Siemanko! Dziś godzina ósma, a wraz z tym polecam wam zjeść śniadanie! Poczynania Duncana '''Duncan: '''Przed krwawą walką mam "chęć na konia z kopytami"... Poczynania Rocky'ego '''Rocky: '''Tak, ósma. Przede mną połową drogi, ale nie połowa czasu. Wygram to raz dwa. <3 Tylko najpierw śniadanko. ''Znalazł restaurację 'Rocky: '''Restałrejszyn Pahkitew? Wchodzę. ''Wszedł do środka i zauważył imbecylię 'Producent: '''Więc jeszcze 10 godzin do zakończenia 1/2 końca programu... '''Rocky: '''W porządku? ''Producent zaczął się śmiać 'Producent: '''Marnujesz czas! ''Rocky się sam zaśmiał 'Rocky: '''Nie? :D To ty marnujesz czas na marnujące jedzenie. <3 ''I Rocky został wywalony Poczynania Duncana 'Duncan: '''Co by tu zjeść? ''Wszedł to samej restauracji co Rocky, nie wiedząc o tym 'Duncan: '''Siemka producent. <3 ''Przybili sobie żółwiczka 'Duncan: '''Dzięki, że wywaliłeś Rocky'ego :D '''Producent: '''Cała przyjemność po mojej, i twojej stronie. '''Ochroniarz III: '''Popatrzcie! ''Komandoska próbuje rozwalić kamery 'Producent: '''Do pudła z psycholką! ''Wzięli żarełko na wynos, dali burgery Duncan'owi, dali mu pieniądze i powiedzieli gdzie ma spać, dali colę i zaspoilerowali wszystkie zadania oraz poszli aresztować Zoey '(PZ) Duncan: '''Tak! Wygram program, zdobędę milion, Chris i Rocky oraz biedna, ex Zoey będą pławić się w płaczu i w kratkach, podobnie jak ja wcześniej! Ale teraz wygram. <3 Wyspa Pahkitew, Godzina 11:30 '''Duncan: '''Skoro na chwilę kamerki się zawiesiły, czas powykonywać zadanie. ''Duncan w ukryciu wykonywał zadanie, celem było zjedzenie fasoli 'Rocky: '''Kamery nie działają? Zostałem wywalony z restauracji? Duncan! '(PZ) Rocky: 'Kolejny raz zostałem wykiwany przez delikwenta Osioła. '''Rocky: '''Pora to zakończyć. ''Wziął lasso 'Rocky: '''Czas na giętkość i zręczność! ''"Wygiętkował się" na mały bufecik 'Rocky: '''Pora się zemścić. ''Schował się za Duncan'em i począł wyrzucać swoją fasolę tak, aby Duncan ją jadł '(PZ) Rocky: '''To go na chwilę zatrzyma. <3 ''Kiedy Duncan zajadał, a Rocky wziął dla niego wszystkie fasolki pobiegł dalej 'Duncan: '''A to mały kretynek... ''Zjadł też jego fasolę i pobiegł go szukać 'Duncan: '''Przez fasolę nie zjem burgerów, bo nie chcę być jak Owen, ale to go zbawi... ''Położył burgery 'Duncan: '''Nie ma szans, żeby... ''Nagle przyszedł Rocky z niedźwiadkiem 'Rocky: '''Ja sobie jednego wezmę, a misio reszta. <3 ''Misio zjadł burgery i wciągnął też Duncana, którego widać było tylko buty 'Rocky: '''No to do nie widzenia! <3 ''Zajadał burgera i kupił colę w budce 'Rocky: '''Zostały tylko dwa wyzwania, co za frajer. ''Zjadł wszystko i rzucił w misia, a ten połknął całego Duncana Wyspa Pahkitew, Godzina 15:00 Przyjechał producent z ochroniarzami 'Producent: '''Jesteś aresztowana! ''Aresztował Zoey, a ta go kopnęła, pogryzła wszystkich ośmiu ochroniarzy z wyjątkiem II Ochroniarza 'Ochroniarz II: '''No to czeka mnie bitewka. <3 Ochroniarz II vs Zoey Commandos '''Ochroniarz II: '''No to by wziąć na mutanta? ''Zoey walnęła go w głowę 'Komandoska Zoey: '''Odczepcie się od Chrisa skurwiele! ''Nagle jakiś płyn wylał się na Zoey, przez co stała się mutantką 'Mutadoska Zoey: '''TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!! '''Ochroniarz II: '''FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!! ''Oblała też i jego 'Mutachroniarz: '''No to się mutum! <3 ''Robili ze sobą porządne łudu-dubu, a ochroniarz wziął na nich lekarstwo i wrzucili Zoey do szpitalnego psychiatry wiezięnnego 'Producent: '''Dziękuję! <3 Jesteś zastępcą producenta. '''Zastępca: '''Tak! <3 Dziękuję. ''Na miejsce przybyli też stażyści 'Stażysta III: '''A co tu się dzieje? '''Producent: '''Chórek teatralny (ironicznie) '''Stażyści: '''Już sprzątniemy te szopkę, zanim Chris... '''Chris: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ''Chris dostał szoku i zemdlał 'Ochroniarz I: '''Musimy mu pomóc, niech ta dziecinada się zakończy. ''Rocky zauważył ochroniarzy 'Rocky: '''Co się sta...? Hej! ''Stażysta wręczył mu czek na milion i przyleciała Victoria 'Victoria: '''Kochanieńki! <3 ''Pocałowała go w policzek 'Victoria: '''Udało Ci się :3 ''Za nim przyleciał Duncan 'Duncan: '''Ale... ''Dla niego stażysta też wręczył czek '''Duncan: '''Logic? '''Producent: '''Za to, że oboje dostaliście się do finału, wręczam Wam obu milion kasiorki. <3 Nas stać więcej, ale że niestety musieliśmy zwolnić Chrisa, policjalni zabrali 50% moich pieniędzy. Więc musiałem zrobić to zadanie, możecie już opuścić... '''Ochroniarz I: '''Totalną... '''Rocky & Victoria & Duncan: Mówili z zażenowaniem Porażkę... Kategoria:Odcinki Anarchii Totalnej Porażki